


last night on earth

by lashtn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, like VERY brief at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtn/pseuds/lashtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met when they were in college, Ashton in junior year falling in love with young freshman Luke, who's scared of the world around him. Ashton brings him back a few years later, and asks him to stay with him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last night on earth

_With every breath that I'm worth here on Earth_  
 _I'm sending all my love to you_  
 _So if you dare to second guess you can rest assured_  
 _That all my love's for you_    


It’s only a year later they come back to campus. Ashton is driving Luke the way from their shared apartment to the college they went to, the one he graduated 3 years ago and the one in which he had found Luke.

“Where are you taking me?” Luke nags him again in the passenger’s seat.

“You’ve been asking this since the minute I told you we’re leaving.” Ashton honest to god regrets not covering his mouth as well because the boy would NOT shut up with his questions. “You’ll know eventually, Lukey, don’t worry about it.” Ashton’s tone is annoyed, just slightly, mostly filled with excitement.

When they finally arrive, Ashton doesn’t uncover Luke’s eyes just yet. He helps the younger boy out of the car and holds his hand to guide him.

“I swear to god, if you take me to one of your cousin’s lame weddings again without telling me I’m leaving you.” Luke warns, but still tightens his grip on Ashton’s hand.

“That’s a mistake that shall never be repeated. Now, shut up.”

Ashton’s heartbeat is intense as they’re walking in, every corner and every tree is full of memories and Ashton swears he could see his friends laughing on the stairs by the dorms building, could see other students with textbooks shoved in their faces before an exam. He could see little 18 year old Luke walking around with fear in his eyes and clearly not caring much about the shit his new classmates are talking about, only about the curly haired, hazel-eyed boy sitting with his buddies and not taking his eyes off of him. Ashton could see older, 19 year old Luke finding his place and fitting in just perfectly along his close group of friends only a few feet away.

Ashton could see every corner and every tree full of memories of Luke. If he’s not crying right now, he’ll definitely cry by the end of tonight.

He wants Luke to see it, wants him to remember with him, but it’s not the time yet. It needs to be perfect. Tonight, tonight needs to be perfect.

About a few minutes later, they stop walking.

“Are we there yet?” Luke asks for possibly the tenth time since they parked. They are, in fact, finally there. Ashton doesn’t speak though, looks around the green, dimly lighted park before his eyes land on Luke. He really needs to see his eyes right now.

Ashton takes the piece of fabric off Luke’s head before he puts it in his back pocket and looks at Luke whose eyes are prancing around, he’s turning around in his place then going back in front of Ashton to tilt his head like a puppy and states a fact, “We’re in college.”

The older boy bursts in laughter at Luke’s reaction, then finds it even more hilarious when Luke has zero idea what’s going on or why Ashton is laughing.

“Are you going to keep making the piss out of me or are you going to tell me what’s going on, Ash?” Luke loses patience.

“I’ve been thinking for so long, Lukey. I’ve been thinking for so fucking long, and I don’t know why it took me such a long time to figure it out.” Ashton laces fingers with Luke’s and stares deep into his baby blue eyes. “I’ve been thinking so much where I wanna bring you for this.”

“It’s perfect here. Especially right now, it feels like the entire campus is ours. It always felt that way though, you know? When we’re together, it always felt like the world belonged to us. It’s so quiet right now, I can hear cute, tiny freshman year you complaining to me by that tree about the first semester’s exams.” Ashton points at a tree behind Luke, but the younger doesn’t take his eyes off of Ashton’s.

“Remember when we had our first kiss, baby? You asked for some help before finals and we met at the library.” Ashton recreates the memory in his brain. He remembers Luke kept staring down at his lips and biting his own, remembers trying to stop himself from laughing right there, in front of the boy’s face.

_“Do you wanna kiss me, Luke?” Ashton suddenly changed the subject._

_“Sorry, what?” Luke’s cheeks reddened in seconds._

_They’ve flirted since the moment they sat down, and Ashton really needed to give Luke a reality check._

_“Do you wanna kiss me, Luke, or do you want to stop staring at my lips and study before your very important exams?” Ashton was confident of his proposal, honestly wouldn’t mind kissing the cute boy in front him who had rosy cheeks right then._

_“I-Well.” Luke’s eyes trailed between the textbook at Ashton’s eyes a few times before looking down at his own lap._

_“Right. Bear with me, Lukey.” Luke blushed even more at the new nickname._

_Only later when they went back to Ashton’s dorm room to search for one of Ashton’s textbooks is when they found themselves making out on his bed, forgetting about the original reason they were there._

Luke giggles quietly at the embarrassing memory, still carved in his mind. Ashton rubs a thumb on Luke’s cheek fondly and continues. “You kinda ignored me for a while there, but then at that shitty frat party you got drunk and I helped you back to the dorms building, you’re pretty straight forward when you’re drunk, I can promise you that.”

_“You’re fucking hot, Ashton.” Luke rested a head on Ashton’s shoulder as the older boy guided him to his room with a hand on his back. “Like, obvious kind of hot, but also mysterious one? Like, I want you but I also want you to tell me all your darkest secrets, you get me? Like…” Luke trailed off._

_“Thanks.” Ashton could only laugh at his words._

_“I like you.” Luke confessed, then corrected himself. “No, no no no no, I mean, like, you’re a great person. I met you like, twice? But really. You’re a keeper. Maybe I actually do like you? I don’t know. No one knows. Not even god.” Luke almost fell off air as he kept speaking his mind._

_Ashton was quiet, found himself liking to listen to Luke going on and on about everything that’s going through his thoughts._

_“It’s perfect, because, like, you’re hot but also you’re not a dick like other hot guys? You’re obviously aware of your attractiveness but you don’t care about it too much to be an asshole.” Luke sounded quiet pissed, Ashton assumed it’s coming from past experiences._

_The guess ended up correct when Luke was talking to Ashton a few days later about his high school crushes._

“I love you, Luke.” Ashton places a warm hand on Luke’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Luke’s eyes are already watering.

“No, seriously, you don’t have to say it back right now, I just want you to know. I’m so fucking in love with you, you can’t even begin to imagine.” Ashton closes the small distance between them and wraps his arms around Luke’s waist. His voice has never been more honest, more raw, yet soft and loving. “I’m never going to find the right words, not even when we’re 70. Not even when we’re married for decades, I am still not going to find the perfect words to explain how much to mean to me.”

He keeps on before Luke has the chance to talk, he really needs to be the one who speaks his mind right now. “You make me so happy, Luke. Truly happy. Like, butterflies in my tummy and cartoon hearts circling my head happy. You make me laugh so hard I cry, you make feel like everything is worth it. Every struggle and every bad day is worth it. I have no idea what I’d do if it wasn’t for you, Lukey. I might’ve dropped out of college if you got into another, I might’ve been miserable and lonely if I haven’t walked you home that night. I don’t want to imagine.”

Ashton’s eyes are shining, they’re so bright Luke could believe they’re lighting the entire campus. Ashton is always like this, so honest Luke gets flustered and blushing, but he has an actual point in his words, he has something he really wants to say, to ask, and he needs his time to explain himself. He stops for a moment, just to cherish Luke’s face right now, in loss of words and his lips parting and his hands are locking behind Ashton’s back.

“You’re my favorite person. I’m so lucky, baby, I’m so fucking lucky to have you, I have no idea why and how I got you. I want to give you the entire world and beyond. I’m so happy, Luke. I want to have you for the rest of my life.” Ashton looks down at Luke’s lips before he finally presses his own into them into a deep kiss, stops them from trembling and finding it easier to express himself in actions. There’s nothing out there but them right now, when their eyes are closed and their mouths are moving in a slow pace and Luke’s lips feel devine against Ashton’s.

Ashton swears he could stay like this forever.

He breaks the kiss after a while, Luke bending over a little and chasing it, opening his eyes when Ashton no longer has his hands on him, and he sets down on one knee, pulling a little white box out of his back pocket.

Ashton’s heart feels like it’s being ripped out of his god damn chest. He opens the box and looks up at Luke with hope and love in his eyes. “Will you marry me, Luke?”

Time slows down. Ashton truly believes time really did slow down, like a special effect in the movies. He believes it took at least a minute for Luke to respond, although it probably took about 5 seconds. The tall blonde in front of him covers a scream with a hand on his mouth, tries to not overreact. He does, though, can’t stop the tears running down his face.

After Luke’s eyes look back and forth from the diamond ring to Ashton’s eyes, Luke couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “Yes, what the fuck. Yes, yes, yes, yes.” He reaches for Ashton to kiss him again, Ashton standing up and his heart feels so much lighter, full of joy and pure love for the other boy. It still beats faster than the speed of a sports car, but it’s not heavy with worry anymore, and he suddenly feels dumb for thinking Luke might’ve said no.

They’re still young, Ashton’s been thinking to himself the past few weeks. Luke might want to travel the world alone, might want to move somewhere Ashton doesn’t want to, he might not even want to get married at such a young age.

But it’s dumb, Ashton thinks to himself. He’d go everywhere with him, he’d let Luke to drag him with him wherever he goes or wishes to.

They’re doing this. They’re ready, they’re so in love and so good with each other, it feels so right. It IS right.

Luke practically jumps on Ashton as they’re kissing. He quickly wraps his hands around Ashton’s neck, pulls him impossibly closer as Ashton’s holding his waist.

Ashton pulls away again to put the ring on Luke’s finger and admires the expression on his face. His morning-sky-blue eyes twinkle and he’d never looked more beautiful, so happy with a wide, wide, wide smile spread across his face. Ashton tells himself every day Luke just keeps getting prettier.

Luke plays with his ring a little then tangles his fingers in between Ashton’s. He brings their hands to his lips to kiss Ashton’s fingers, then teasingly asks, “Can I talk now?”

The older boy giggles at him, adding Luke’s new title to the permission. “Yes, yes you can, fiancé.”

Just a second ago he thought Luke couldn’t smile bigger, then he does.

“First of all, I fucking love you, alright? Second of all, I’m not very good with words. I can tell you this, though. You’re the first person I see when I walk in a crowded room. You’re the only person I see when there are others around us. It’s like, there’s nothing around you but you shine brighter than the sun.” Luke’s bottom lip is trembling again and Ashton holds his other hand in his and kisses him softly just for a few seconds before Luke pulls away.

“I’m happy, Ash, I really am. I don’t know what else to say, I mean, I do, but I don’t know how to say it out loud without sounding dumb. I’m dumb, but I’m also really happy.”

Luke will never change. Luke will never make total sense, Luke will always talk with short sentences and won’t know how to express himself the way he wants to. He’s been like this when he was only 18, and he’s still like this 5 years later. Ashton never wants him to change, not even slightly.

“I love you. Fiancé.” Luke ends with a smirk.

A few minutes later, they’re back in the car. It doesn’t take too long before they’re naked in the backseat and Luke’s bouncing up and down Ashton’s cock rapidly, whimpering his name in bliss when Ashton finds his sweet spot. Ashton’s got his nails dug deep in Luke’s hip bones and his head is thrown back, releases a loud groan at how good it feels to be inside Luke. Fuck, he’s so glad he has him for the rest of his life.

“I fucking love you, oh my god.” Luke cries out and his hands are trailing up and down Ashton’s chest, he’s biting down on his shoulder as he’s getting closer to release.

“Are you close, baby?” Ashton whispers close to his ear.

Luke can only hum before Ashton has a hand wrapped around his cock, red and begging to be touched. He releases with a loud moan of Ashton’s name onto Ashton’s hand, painting it and his stomach with white stripes of come, breathing heavy against his neck. Ashton gives a few lazy thrusts before he’s coming hard into the condom, wrapping hands around Luke’s back to hold him down and pulls out moments later. They stay hugging like this for a while, catching their breaths.

When they’re driving back home, they’re silent. Ashton’s hand is mostly on Luke’s thigh as he keeps his eyes on the road, and Luke glances at him every once in a while or plays with his fingers. They’re happy. Genuinely happy, the hollywood movies and fairytales kind. Luke slowly falls asleep with his legs pulled up against his chest, Ashton’s hand in his own, and Ashton swears once more, Luke has never looked more beautiful.

Tomorrow morning’s Ashton will probably fight him on this.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hours im sorry but i'm on tumblr [hereeee]() also im very emotional about this song + lashton okay


End file.
